


Teaching Alistair

by Savageseraph



Series: The Teaching Series [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Multi, Power Dynamics, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sura Cousland seeks some privacy in Redcliffe’s library.  What she finds is something that is better than what you can read about in books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Alistair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



None of Redcliffe’s sentries did more than nod in Sura Cousland’s direction as she wandered the near empty halls of the castle. She envied those within the walls who were sleeping, as she should have been, but her dreams were haunted by the chittering of Darkspawn and the tortured cries of their Archdemon, by the vacant eyes of her murdered family, by the screams and blood of the women and men betrayed to their deaths by Loghain at Ostagar. She slipped into the Arl’s library, closing the door behind her.

Leaning back against the door, Sura let the dark of the room, the quiet, the smell of leather and parchment, soothe her. Here, maybe for the few hours when her companions and the castle slept, she could just be Sura. Not the Warden or the savior. Not the target for Loghain’s assassins. Not the one who had to keep the world from falling apart.

Sura pushed away from the door, crossed the room to the small table between two chairs positioned near the fire and poured herself a drink from the decanter resting on it. Before she drank, she picked up the small vial sitting next to it, uncorked it, and breathed in deeply. _Elfroot linament._ She spilled a little of the oil onto her fingers, massaged it into the side of her neck, which ached from dodging a skeleton’s blow. 

_No thinking about battle. Not tonight._ She shook her head, raised the glass. The firelight made the amber liquid almost seem to glow, and she closed her eyes as she knocked it back in several swallows the way her father always did. And choked on the burn they left in their wake. She set the glass down harder than necessary, sputtering and wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

“Andraste’s flaming tits.” She glared at the liquor. How did people manage to consume whatever it was in quantity and not cook from the inside out?

“It’s an acquired taste.”

Sura spun at the words, daggers in her hands and raised to attack before she realized the speaker was Bann Teagan, who had leaned forward into the firelight from the shadowy corner that had concealed his presence. She made a disgusted sound as she sheathed her knives, though she couldn’t say whether it was directed more at him for seeing her make a spectacle of herself or her for not checking the room thoroughly.

“Surprising a Warden isn’t wise.” She was proud the words sounded so calm given the fact her body was still tensed to fight and her heart pounded unevenly in her chest. All hope of relaxing fled.

Teagan stood, crossed to the table to pour himself a drink from the empty glass he brought with him. “My apologies, Teryna Sura.” 

“No!” She made a slashing motion to cut off his words. “My brother is Teryn Cousland. Fergus will lead our house when he returns from the Wilds.”

His eyes were soft with sympathy and perhaps pity. She didn’t want, couldn’t accept, either without them breaking her. “But surely, my lady, he—“

“Survived.” Sura spoke over him, finishing his sentence the only way she could accept. “I survived the Wilds with less skill and training than Fergus has. If I survived, he did as well.”

Teagan nodded, poured her another drink. She saw the bruise that colored his jaw, smelled elfroot on him. “I meant no offense.” When he handed her the glass, his fingers lingered over hers. She almost lost her grip, and his hand followed hers as she set it down before she did drop or spill it. “You have the most remarkable eyes. Do you know that, Lady Sura?”

Sura wondered how many women (or men for that matter) could resist Teagan’s velvety voice. Her body was still humming from the battle to save the castle and his nearly scaring her out of her skin, and something about his words turned that energy away from combat. Heat coiled, low and tight, in her belly.

“They’ve served me well so far, my lord.” She hoped the dim light hid the flush she felt warming her cheeks. Sura was used to seeking out her own companionship, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about being pursued.

When he stepped closer, she straightened, fought the urge to take a step back as their bodies came into contact. His gaze never left hers. “And what do your remarkable eyes see now, Lady Sura?”

Sura wet her lips, felt a flash of delight at the soft sound he made when she did. “What if I see something that promises to be more intoxicating than whatever was in that bottle?”

Teagan’s eyes went dark at her words. His hands found her hips, tugged her tighter against his body. “I would say the lady is perceptive and has excellent taste.”

 _Maker’s breath._ She’d had other lovers, much to her mother’s chagrin, but they were boys her own age, maybe a little older. Teagan was no boy, and that excited her.

“And is there some advantage to possessing those particular talents?” Sura felt delightfully out of her depth and that made her committed to rising to the challenge. 

“Almost assuredly.” Teagan shifted his hips enough to be sure she felt evidence of his arousal. 

Sura’s lips parted to draw a ragged breath as he continued to rub against her, each touch a tease as she imagined how much better it would feel if he was inside her. She hadn’t felt a touch that wasn’t her own on her body for a long time. _Too long._

“And what is it those things give me?” 

Teagan laughed, soft and dark, one finger traced her lips before running over her chin, down her throat. “I’m going to give you my mouth, my fingers, my cock.” His hand slid lower, cupping a breast through her tunic, thumb rubbing teasing circles over her nipple. “I’m going to give you the fucking you need.”

 _Maker’s fucking breath_ Sura never knew it was possible for a man to make her so wet from words alone. 

Sura curled a hand around the back of his neck, letting just a hint of nails bite into his skin. “And you’re the man to give me what I need, are you?”

He growled, gripped her neck hard as he brought his mouth down on hers. His tongue thrust wickedly against hers. He broke the kiss only when he needed to wrench her tunic up over her head, then lowered it to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She tugged at the laces of his breeches, opening them and freeing his cock. He shuddered when she curled her fingers around him and squeezed.

“I want you naked. Now.”

Fortunately, for them both, Sura did not feel inclined to argue, and she skinned out of her breeches more quickly than she imagined possible. He picked her up, carried her to the room’s large desk, laid her on her back, and lifted her hips so he could nuzzle between her legs. Two fingers spread her open for him, then slid into her as he lowered his mouth to suck and lick and tease. She wasn’t going to last long. She couldn’t. She didn’t want to.

She tugged at his hair, tried to keep the sounds he pulling from her quiet. Release broke over her so suddenly, she couldn’t stifle a soft cry. 

Teagan lowered her body, raised his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers. “Next time, you’re going to be gripping my cock when you come.”

Because she was touching him, Sura could feel him trembling, feel the tension stringing him tight. She smiled at the dark, sweet rush of satisfaction that came from knowing she brought him to this point. “I suppose you’d have to give it to me first.”

He moved more quickly than she expected, pushing her legs back against her body and spreading her before sheathing himself in her in one firm thrust. Her back and neck arched and she tasted blood in her mouth as she bit down on a cry that surely would have brought the guards running.

“Is that what you had in mind, my dear?” The words, murmured in her ear, were smug. He hummed as she rolled her hips, tightened, got used to the feel of him. He nipped gently at her earlobe. “Do you know I can’t recall a time I’ve wanted to fuck a woman more than I want to fuck you right now?”

She gripped him by the hair, pulling his head up so that she could kiss him. There was nothing romantic about it. No, it was all sharp teeth and a sharper need to possess and be possessed. “Then do it. Fuck me, Teagan.”

She felt something snap in him then as he gripped her hips, fucked her urgently, like he had been waiting for her, _for this_ , for years. She wrapped her legs around him, letting him slip just that much deeper, and arched her back, mouth open in a soundless cry as he took what she’d offered. It was hot. _Intoxicating._

It was…wrong?

Thinking back on it later, Sura wouldn’t be able to say why she tensed up. Maybe it was a soft sound. Maybe it was the sense of eyes on her. Maybe it was a draft that wasn’t there a moment before. She turned her head to see Alistair standing in the doorway, mouth open in shock.

 _Maker’s Breath, no._ Short of the Archdemon showing up in the skies above Redcliffe, Sura couldn’t imagine many things worse than having Alistair walk in while Teagan was buried balls-deep in her. 

The gentleman in question must have felt her response, because he paused, looking questioningly at her and then over his shoulder as he followed where her gaze was fixed. He blinked in surprise, though he didn’t let her up, didn’t pull out.

“I can’t…” Alistair cleared his throat. “That is I didn’t… I need to…” His face was bright red, his fingers white-knucled around the door latch.

“Alistair, come in and lock the door behind you.”

Sura saw the shock she felt at Teagan’s words mirrored in Alistair’s expression.

For his part, Alistair couldn’t quite hold back a burst of nervous laughter as he took a step back. “I couldn’t. Stay, that is. I think I hear…”

“Alistair.” The word crackled with command and cut off any further verbal fumbling. “Come in. Lock the door.” When Alistair didn’t move, hardly seemed to be breathe, Teagan barked, “Now!”

Sura was certain Alistair was going to run. His body looked to be vibrating on the edge of panicked flight, so she was surprised when he stepped into the room. The click of the lock seemed unnaturally loud.

Teagan nodded, gestured at one of the chairs, “Have a seat. As you can see, we’re in the middle of something.” 

When Teagan started fucking her again, it was all long, slow, sure thrusts that made her shiver, moan, and ache for more. Then his mouth was back on her breast, sucking as his tongue flicked over her nipple. Her fingers tightened in his hair, nails biting into the back of his neck as he caught her nipple between his teeth and pinched. All the while, Alistair’s gaze was focused on her. He came closer, though he didn’t sit, close enough that she could see that he was hard.

Her gaze moved up his body as Teagan’s thrusts grew more demanding, and she found that she couldn’t look away from Alistair’s gaze. Not when Teagan slipped a finger into her heat to tease her clit while he kept fucking her. Not when she felt her body tighten, shudder on the edge of release. Not when she finally tipped over, her body clenching around Teagan.

When Teagan pulled away from her, she wished for something to cover herself with, but the desk offered no options for modesty, and Alistair’s gaze moved over every naked inch of her.

“You want her.” It wasn’t close to being a question, and Alistair rubbed a hand over his mouth, nodded. “I didn’t hear you, boy.”

Alistair stiffened, frowned. “What do you want me to say? That I’ve spent more nights that I can count thinking about her? That from the first time I saw her in Ostagar I wanted her?” His hands curled into fists. “That I hate you for touching her?”

Teagan smiled slowly, gestured toward the desk. “No one is stopping you from having her.”

“No. No one is.” Alistair sounded as surprised as Sura felt. “No one.” He took a few steps toward her, stopping when Teagan gripped his arm.

“And no one is stopping me from having you while you do it.”

 _Maker’s. Breath._ Surely, Teagan couldn’t be suggesting.. Alistair couldn’t be considering… They all weren’t going to… Sura swallowed. She was starting to sound like Alistair.

Alistair stopped, ran shaking fingers down her body from her chest to her navel. “I never… I don’t know…” He licked his lips nervously. “Do you want this?”

As delightful as dallying with Teagan had been, the rush of need she felt at Alistair’s words made her tremble. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, Alistair. Surely, you know that?”

“Know it? Of course. I know a lot things. So many that sometimes I don’t know what I know because there are so many of them rattling around inside my head.”

They both laughed at the same time. “How about you spend some time rattling around inside me?” She meant it to break some of the tension, but Alistair’s body tensed even more at her words. He fumbled at the laces of his breeches, swearing under his breath until she drew him closer and untangled the mess he’d made of them.

His eyes slipped closed as she curled her fingers around him, freed him from the confining cloth. “I want you, Alistair.” She parted her legs, pulled him toward her.

“Isn’t there something…?” He bit down on his lip. “Shouldn’t I be doing…?”

She sat up, kissed him gently. “Not tonight, love.” She laid back, pulling him down with her, murmured against his lips. “Take me.”

“Take her, she says.” 

The words were so soft, she could barely hear them, and when he pressed into her, it was so slowly, so tentatively, she felt a sudden flash of anger that she didn’t have him alone for this moment. Of course, had they been alone, she wasn’t sure that it would be happening at all.

Alistair drew a deep, shuddering breath after he’d buried himself in her. “Good?”

She nuzzled his ear before murmuring in it, “You’re nothing but good, love,” and delighted in the shiver her words drew from him.

“Spread your legs, Alistair.”

Sura decided she and Teagan were going to have to have words about his timing but brushed the thought aside so she could focus on uncertainty in Alistair’s eyes. It was one thing to want her. Another to want…more. She tugged him down to kiss him softly, but her voice was firm as she said. “You don’t have to.”

He nodded then, flashed her the familiar crooked smile that always made her melt just a little. “I know.” He took a deep breath, shifted so his legs were further apart.

“I’ve wanted to ask you back to my tent. Each time we make camp.” Sura wrapped her legs around him.

“You have?” Alistair couldn’t have sounded more astonished if she had told him she covered herself with Mabari warpaint and danced naked around the campfire each night.

“I have.”

“Then I go to my tent, alone, and touch myself while I think about what it would feel like. Having your hands on me. Having you inside me.”

Alistair groaned deeply. “Maker’s breath, you do that too?”

“Lean over more, Alistair.”

Their chests pressed together, and this time he kissed her. It had none of the skill of Teagan’s kiss, but the total excitement behind it was just as thrilling. She smelled the bright herbal scent of elfroot as she combed her fingers through his hair, let him control the kiss, until he jerked back with a startled sound.

“It’s only a finger, Alistair. And you’ll find it can be quite nice.” Not long after, Alistair’s body jerked, his hips ground deeper into her, and Teagan chuckled. “You see?”

Sura couldn’t see what Teagan was doing, but it made Alistair break out in a sweat. He gripped his lower lip between his teeth, eyes closed tight as he made soft, whimpering sounds. She touched his cheek, ran her fingertips along his jaw. How long had she wanted him? She couldn’t pin down the points where flirting become caring and caring became wanting. When Alistair’s eyes snapped open in shock, she pulled her fingers back.

“Just relax, boy. It’ll make things easier. Relax and push back. That’s right. That’s…”  
Teagan groaned and Alistair cried out. “That’s fucking nice.”

Sura cupped Alistair’s cheek, as he started to tremble. “Alistair, look at me.” When he didn’t, she leaned up, kissed him softly. He sighed against her lips, and she kissed him again. And again.

He whimpered, tried to burrow closer to her, to press deeper inside her. “Maker’s breath, it’s big.”

Teagan’s laughter was more than a little strained. “And you’re tighter than a tavernkeeper’s purse.”

Alistair flushed. The color staining his cheeks and neck. He swallowed nervously, licked his lips.

“Touch me, love.” The words focused his attention on her. 

“How? Tell me how.”

Teagan laughed wickedly. “I’ll do better. Let me show you.” He took Alistair’s hand, their fingers sliding between her legs, stroking through her curls before parting her and finding her clit. “Like this.” She felt Teagan’s fingers rubbing, flicking, pinching, _Maker’s breath! _teasing. He guided Alistair’s fingers, and she gritted her teeth. Fucking bastards, the both of them.__

__“Fuck me.” Sura didn’t care if she sounded demanding or petulant or needy._ _

__Alistair blushed at her words, but Teagan laughed. “Keep it up, lad.”_ _

__“But she…”_ _

__“She wants more, but you can make her come apart just like this.”_ _

__Sura growled softly, glared daggers at Teagan. “Shut up, you son of a whore.” She was going to have more than words with the smug, self-satisfied bastard._ _

__“And it will feel good when she does.”_ _

__Alistair’s touch got more confident as he started to drew soft moans and whimpers from her. Morrigan might think Alistair the fool, but he learned quickly and had clever, wicked hands. He wasn’t going to have to wait much longer to find out what Teagan said was true._ _

__Teagan moved his fingers, and Sura almost sighed in relief. Maybe now he’d start fucking Alistair, and they’d all get the release they wanted. Teagan had to want it even more than she did. He’d been holding off the entire time. Sura didn’t know whether to admire his control or curse him for it. But when his fingers, still slick from her body slid lower, one brushing against her before pressing into her from behind, she cried out in surprise as much at the unexpected penetration as she did at how it make her hips jerk._ _

___Curse him. Definitely curse him._ Sura wasn’t going to be able to hold back. Not even if she wanted to._ _

__“I’m going to enjoy sinking into your tight little ass one day, my dear. Almost as much as I will hearing you beg me for it.”_ _

__That was it took. Sura shuddered and came apart, her nails digging into Alistair’s back as she did. He moaned, the sound vibrating with need. But there was no relief for either of them, no slow slide into sleep or snuggling. Not when Teagan started putting his back into fucking Alistair. She whimpered, squirmed under Alistair as a fresh wave of desire washed through her. Tomorrow, she was going to regret this. Tomorrow, she was going to ache in places she didn’t even know she had._ _

__But tonight, tonight, she was going to _feel_. _ _

__“Andraste’s tits.” Teagan’s body was strung tight, the effects of holding off so long were beginning to show, beginning to erode his control._ _

__“Tighten around him.” Sura murmured the words in Alistair’s ear and couldn’t help smiling as Teagan groaned deeply. She felt his thrusts get harder, more erratic. “Again.”_ _

__Alistair shook his head. “I… I can’t… I… I…” He shuddered hard, hips jerking as he spilled inside her, and she let him pull her over with him. When he did, Teagan’s whole body stiffened, and he thrust into Alistair hard and deep just before his control snapped._ _

__Watching Teagan come apart, Sura felt a flicker of wickedness. What would it be like to be able to strip that impressive control away, to take away that refuge? Sweet as those thoughts were, they were for another day, and Maker willing, Alistair would be willing to help her find out._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WildAndFreeHearts for the 2015 Fandom Growth Exchange. Possible first chapter in the Teaching Series.


End file.
